


Ghosting the Gnome

by 0ohthatsl3wd



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Ghost Sex, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, immediate smut, just jumping right in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ohthatsl3wd/pseuds/0ohthatsl3wd
Kudos: 4





	Ghosting the Gnome

Chance slid a finger into Heloise’s folds, a soft whine muffling through the spirit’s hands as she desperately tried to keep her composure. 

“Aw Heli,” the rogue smiled smugly, feeling her walls tighten around his digit. “Look at you, I’ve only slid one finger in and you’re already melting in my hand~ For someone who was so confident when she said that she could handle me, I would think you’d hold up a lot better than that~”

“I-I…” she stammered, “It’s just been a while since I’ve been this… intimate with someone.” Admitting that caused the blush on her face to grow darker.

His smile softened. “Sorry, should we stop?” Knowing her experience with her last partner, the last thing he wanted to do was make her feel uncomfortable. This was about satisfying both of their needs, he didn’t want to be selfish.

“N-no!” she whined. Chance rose a brow at her eagerness. “I-I mean… I just need to readjust myself,” the spectre adjusted herself, now resting her back against the pillows on his bed. She cupped her hands underneath her thighs and spread her legs open a little more. Chance now had a full view of her, her pussy wet with her slick. His cock twitched eagerly at the sight.

“You’re hopeless, Heloise,” he teased, lowering himself so he was at face-level with her entrance. His hot breath fumed against her slit and he growled lowly, “But you’re so cute…~”

“W-wait, are you-? Ahn~!” she moaned, feeling the gnome’s lips mash against her own. His tongue lapping up her juices as she struggled to hold her legs open rather than squeeze his head between them. The wizardess’ toes curled into the sheets and her fingers pressed into her thighs, “D-don’t stop… please,” she whined softly.

Stop? That was cute. He had only started. He slid his tongue into her opening gently, earning another moan from Heloise. He felt a hand press against the back of his head as he sucked on her clit. This was enough to push Heloise over the edge. Her fingers tangled with his curly locks as she desperately bucked her hips against him. 

“Ch-Chance, I’m c… I-I’m-!” she cried out in pleasure as her orgasm shook her whole body. Coming down from her euphoric high, she breathed heavily and glanced downwards. Chance smiled proudly as he licked his lips clean, a drop of orange liquid dripping down his chin. He crawled back up and kissed her passionately, her hands caressing his neck and bicep.

Breaking the kiss, Heloise smiled at him. “Well, darling…~” she cooed, eyeing the erection between his legs. “Shall I help you take care of that?”

She may as well have read his mind. He laid back and allowed the mannequin’s spirit to climb on top of him. She stroked him gently, staring up at him with innocent eyes as if she wasn’t rubbing his cock like a hungry slut in the local brothel. She licked the underside of his shaft and swirled her tongue around his head like a popsicle. Bobbing her head up and down, she slowly took him in more and more. It was weird getting sucked off by a ghost, he could practically see his cock reaching the back of her throat through the opaqueness of her form.

“Fuck, Heli…” he groaned, digging his fingers into the bedsheets. He could feel himself inching towards climax. Heli pulled back, taking him out of her mouth completely and stroked his shaft generously.

“Getting close, my dear~?” she smiled at him, already knowing the answer. His breathing growing heavier through small moans and his pale complexion burning a deep red, Heli took him back into her mouth completely. His cock twitched eagerly as he came hard down her throat. Funnily enough, the clear liquid seemed to float weightlessly along with her in her stomach. Whoever worked their magic on her when she died did a helluva good job, considering the giant mess they just helped him avoid.

He laid back to catch his breath, and Heli affectionately laid next to him, wrapping herself around him and closing her eyes with a sweet sigh. Despite being a ghost, she felt strangely warm. Like he was cuddling someone… well… corporeal. He brushed her bangs back and pressed a kiss into her forehead before joining Heli in her satisfied nap.


End file.
